Still Xtreme
by Vix.Valentine69
Summary: This is the follow on to Team Xtreme. Following my OC as she embarks on her new journey as a part of the Hardy family. What will the future hold? Will it be plain sailing? I hope you enjoy this one like the first. Again this story contains mature content, swearing and sexual scenes.
1. Chapter 1 Still Xtreme

**This is the follow on from Team Xtreme. Again i don't own anything to do with WWE, TNA or Jeff Hardy. I only own my OC's. I hope you all enjoy this one like the last xx**

 **Still Xtreme.**

Me and Jeff had been together for just over two years now and Nero was two a few weeks ago. The divorce between Jeff and Beth was finalised, but that didn't get in the way of us still making her feel like family. We have shared so many family days out and holidays over the last few years. TNA had taken a funny turn with Matt and Jeff, leaving us all no choice but to leave. That was music to WWE fans though, as we all made a come back at our original company. We had settled down nicely after all the changes. Jodie was living in my mansion and i was now living with Jeff full time. Me and Nero had only been living there a few months, but it already felt like home. We would have the girls round as often as we could, just like Beth was happy to babysit Nero if we needed time to ourselves. I was so glad that i actually gave Jeff a chance. Looking back now, i can't imagine my life any different. Beth had even moved on and found herself a new man. Everything really was coming together perfectly and we were all happy and content.

I had gone back to work full time now, leaving Nero with Jodie while i was away. Sometimes she would even travel with us and have Nero, but that was only if we were going to be away for a few weeks or months. Since being back with the WWE we had been signed to RAW. Tonight me and Jeff had to prepare for travelling to our hotel. We were going to be away for two nights, so Jodie was going to stay at ours with Nero. I had just finished packing when i heard her voice "LEX? JEFF?" "HANG ON JO" quickly zipping up our suitcases, i make my way into the lounge. "sorry Jo, i was packing. Jeff is probably outside with Nero." sure enough, as i poked my head out the back door i saw Jeff playing with Nero in the swimming pool. They looked so happy, but i was about to burst that bubblle "baby Jodie is here to watch Nero for us. We have to leave now if we're going to get there on time. The last thing i want is to rush" he turns to me and pouts, but when Nero notices Jodie, he squeals and holds out his hands for her to pick him up. As she takes him in her arms, Jeff pulls himself out the pool. "alright then, i suppose i'll get ready" neither of us liked to leave our son behind, but unfortunately we couldn't drag him everywhere and disrupt his routine.

Our goodbyes were hard, but we had finally left. After being on the road for several hours, we finally made it to the hotel. I still hated long drives and i was more than relieved to see the huge building in front of us. Once we had checked in and made it to the room, my phone was out and my thumbs were typing like crazy _**"hey Jo we've arrived. How's little man? Xx"**_ it was as if Jeff could read my mind. He placed himself next to me and wrapped an arm around me "don't worry, he'll be fine. He's in good hands" a small smile creeps onto my face "i know, i just miss him" his embrace tightens "i know you do babe, so do i. But look at it this way, we have some alone time" his voice sounded full of mischief and he had a wicked smirk on his face. Returning his smirk, my arms wrap around his shoulders and pull him closer to me, locking our lips together. Even though i missed Nero, i also loved having Jeff all to myself. It took me back to the early days. Back when we were still trying to figure out what we actually felt. And because our personal time was so rare, we enjoyed it a lot more! My tummy would begin to flutter and the nerves would take over everytime. It was like it was our first time all over again.

Our tongues were battling and our hands were wandering each others bodies. His firm chest pressed against me as he pushed me back on the bed. He was pressing against me, firmly, as he deepened the kiss. I wanted him so bad and i could tell how much he wanted me too. Pressing himself into me, i could feel his need for me. I was losing cotrol as i pulled him closer to me, letting my hands glide down his back. The need was beginning to rise faster, but it was cut short by his phone ringing. At first it was ignored, but it just kept going off. He let out an irritated sigh as he sits up, leaving me on my back and extremely frustrated "Matt, what do you want?" hearing Matt's name i let out a slight growl. Now i knew who to blame. Before i could say anything, Jeff hangs up and turns to me "Matt and Reby are here, they want us to have a drink with them" sitting myself up, my hands grip around his waist, pulling him close once more "alright, we'll have a drink. But i will have you tonight, ok?" he smirks at me and places a soft kiss on my lips "nothing is going to stop me!"

After freshening up, we both made our way to the hotel bar. Reby and Matt were sat at a table out the way of the main bar. Once ordering our drinks, we took our places at the table with them. "it's a kid free night, we thought you both needed a drink" Matt was right! It had been so long since we had let our hair down, we had forgot how to have fun. It felt just like before, when we would all get together and have a wild night. Tonight wasn't going to be wild, but i wanted to get merry at least. I had recieved a reply off Jodie with a picture of Nero all tucked up in bed. Seeing him asleep and peaceful made me relax a lot more. I knew he was safe, but sometimes i just needed reassurance. A loud sigh escapes my mouth before turning to Matt "you got that right! Here's to two days of fun"


	2. A little freedom

**A little freedom.**

We had been in the hotel bar for a little over an hour. Everyone was still sober, apart from me. I could feel my head beginning to become fuzzy. I'd only had three pints of cider! My alcohol tolerence was usually so high, but now, now it seemed it had significantly lowered. And i hated it! _'that's what i get for not drinking much the last two years'_ my hand slowly spreads across my forehead as i try to combat this feeling. "you alright Lex?" Jeff's voice was a little softer than usual, i could tell he was a little worried. A loud sigh leaves my lips as my hand falls back to the table _'i WILL beat this!'_ "I'm fine babe, it's just i haven't drunk alcohol in so long. My tolerence is a little crappy right now" and with that, they all let out a laugh. My face screws up a little as i throw them each a glare "it's not funny! I feel like I've had 100 shots! I need to work on my tolerence again"

As the next hour passed, i managed to regain control. The feeling in my head was still pretty bad, but i pushed through it. There's no way I'm letting myself become a light weight! Matt had just returned with another round, the last round of the night. "so, after the show tomorrow, what do you all think to a night out? It's more than likely going to be the last chance we'll have, at least for a good while." although i really liked Reby's idea, i really didn't want to push myself too hard. Before i could say anything, Jeff had already replied "I think it's an awesome idea! Me and Lex hardly ever get to let our hair down anymore, it'll be a nice change" well, i couldn't say no now, could I? So, i just suck it up and smile "yeah, sounds fun. I can't wait" my eyes turn to the half empty glass in front of me. All i could think of was getting too drunk too fast and ruining the night. Maybe if i pace myself properly i'll be fine? Or maybe just go with it and suck it up? Before i could become lost, i feel Jeff's hand on my thigh "are you going to finish that pint?" my eyes lock with his as a smile begins to form "of course! When have you ever known me to NOT finish a drink?" he lets out a laugh and shakes his head, before downing the last mouthful of his drink.

Somehow i manage to down the last half of my pint. I knew i was going to regret it later, but i couldn't wait to get back to the room. Jeff had a smirk on his face as he turns to face me "ready to head to bed?" i knew exactly what he was planning, and i couldn't wait! "ready when you are" Matt's hand slams onto my shoulder and his eyes roll "ok i don't need to hear anymore, we'll see you both tomorrow" letting out a slight laugh, my head shakes as i watch him and Reby walk off. They were just as bad as us, yet they still became nervous when we were loved up. Jeff's hand cups mine as he begins to lead me back to our room. It was so nice to know that we had a whole two days to ourselves. All i wanted was to be with him every second. Snuggled up to him in bed, wrapped in his arms every chance i get AND getting to dance with him once more. As my mind began to fill with thoughts of us alone, his voice catches my attention "do you have the key card?" i must have looked a little spaced out, because he was stood there with a confused look on his face "erm, yeah, sorry." he still made me feel like this, even after two years. I loved him more now than i ever have.

The door had only been closed a second, before Jeff's arms were wrapped around my waist. His chest was pressed firmly against my back, as his chin rested on my shoulder. I could feel the warmth of his breath, brushing gently across the skin of my neck. It had been so long since we were alone, and so long since i felt him this close. My body was screaming for him! Every inch of me was tingling under his touch, just begging for more. His lips begin to leave soft kisses down the side of my neck, as his hands rub down my tummy. All the tiny hairs on my body felt like they were standing up, with each kiss he placed on my skin. The feel of his hands, now roaming my body, almost made me weak at the knees. I can't remember the last time we made love, without having to worry about waking Nero.

His kisses were becoming harder, more passionate, and i couldn't hold back any longer. My body was quickly turned and my lips pressed to his, passionately and fierce. My hands were hungrily clawing at his back, as his wrapped around my waist. Picking me up and walking towards the bed, gently placing me on my back. I didn't like that are lips were no longer connected, and our bodies were no longer pressed together. I was about to pout, when i noticed him kicking off his trainers, before throwing mine to the side. Once again, his body was pressed firmly to mine, and our lips connected in another passionate kiss. My heart was begining to beat faster as i let my hands run through his hair. Low groans began to slip into our kiss, as his need started to rise. My body was begging for him! His touch, his kisses, his skin on mine. I wanted everything, and i couldn't hold it back any longer.

Pushing him back slightly, breaking our kiss, i throw him a smirk. It was as though he read my mind! My eyes followed his hands, as he hooked the bottom of his tank top and pulled it up and over his head, throwing it behind him. The sight of his bare chest sent me crazy. My heart was beating faster than before, and a warm tingle swept from my neck right to my toes. My eyes remained fixated on his chest. Even after two years, seeing Jeff's bare chest still had my tummy in knots. My gaze was broken by his lips pressing back to mine. My eyes closed and my hands wrapped around his broad shoulders. His lips had only just connected with mine, when he pulls back slightly. My mind doesn't have time to process his actions, because his hands tugging on my top grabs all of my attention. Our eyes connect as he pulls my top up and then over my head, throwing it behind him, to the floor. Eyes still connected, our hands begin to roam once more. My hands were gliding up and down his back, occasionally pressing my nails against his skin.

My heart started to flutter, as i felt Jeff's stomach press gently to mine. One hand propping himself up, the other gently massaging my left breast. My breathing was becoming heavy as the heat inside began to rise much faster. I was starting to wriggle beneath him as he takes my nipple between his fingers, and presses his lips to my neck, leaving soft, sweet kisses along my jaw bone to my collar bone. Every kiss, every touch, every time he pressed himself against me, butterflies took over my tummy and every tiny hair on my body stood up. Every time felt like the first time, all over again. The kisses had turned into gentle nibbles and his hand made its way from my breast, to my tummy and then to my zip on my skinny jeans. My hips pressed closer to him in an inviting, yes you can remove them, kinda way. All i wanted was the last remaining clothes barrier to be removed, so i could feel him against me.

As he began to undo the zip on my jeans, he started to leave kisses from my neck, towards my tummy. Pausing to leave kisses on each breast on the way. The heat inside me was reaching boiling point. I could barely contain myself. Why was Jeff taking so long to undress me?! I knew he wanted to savour this rare moment, so did i, but right now, i just needed him. His kisses were focused on my tummy near my belly button, as he pulled down my jeans. Adding to the pile of clothing on the floor. He continued to kiss down my body and hooked his fingers into my thong, pulling it down in one swift movement, then continuing to leave a trail of kisses. He kissed and nibbled on my inner thigh, causing soft moans to leave my lips. His hands were on either side of my legs as he continued to kiss my inner thighs. My eyes closed and my head fell back as i felt his tongue start to caress my sweet spot. The pleasure hit me harder with every touch, every stroke and every soft nibble. His hands were gripping firmly onto my thighs as my hips started to buck and my moans became louder.

I was becoming lost in the moment, in the pleasure taking over. But i needed more. I needed him inside me, for us to become one. Placing my hands either side of his head, gently lifting his face so our eyes could connect, i manage to form words through the panting "take me!" he didn't need asking twice. In a second, his lips were pressed firmly to mine and he was unzipping his trousers. My body was still bucking towards him as my fingers began to glide over his back. As he breaks the kiss, my heart breaks a little. But my eyes fall towards his hands, as he pushes his trousers down, followed by his boxers. Seeing him in front of me, now naked, sends me into a frenzy. My arms wrap around him and quickly bring him back down towards me. Our lips connect once more and our tongues start to battle. My hands were wrapped around his shoulders as his glide down my body, falling on my hip. I felt his grip tighten before sliding himself into me. A loud moan leaves both of our lips into the kiss, and my nails dig into his back as he begins to move in and out.

The pleasure and passion were beginning to rise, fast. It had been far too long since we were able to let go and embrace each other. My head fell back and my eyes closed as Jeff picked up the pace, thrusting harder and faster. I couldn't hold back, my moans became louder and my legs started to stiffen as i neared my climax. "oh...my god...AHHH.." i felt myself begin to tighten as Jeff placed both hands just above my bum, lifting me off the bed towards him. He was panting heavy and his eyes kept closing as he continued to thrust deep into me. The pleasure became too much and my legs started to shake, as i reached my extremely intense climax. My whole body was shaking and tingling as he continued to drive himself deeper inside me. He began to moan louder and his fingers dug into my skin. His head tilted back as his eyes closed. I pressed my hands firmly on his arms, as i felt him release himself inside me. A feeling i have been longing for, for such a long time.


End file.
